


Rebellion of Lightning

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Altered Mental States, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anger, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Attack, Animal Metaphors, Animalistic, Anime, Asian Character(s), Assault, Battle, Bloodlust, Bonding, Boys Being Boys, Boys Will Be Boys, Canon Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Canon-Typical Violence, Card Games, Character(s) of Color, Circus, Comfort, Competition, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cruelty, Cultural References, Daddy Issues, Demonic Possession, Demons, Denial, Depression, Despair, Devils, Doppelganger, Doubt, Dragons, Drama, Duel Monsters, Duelling, During Canon, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Enemies to Friends, Episode Related, Evil, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Feral Behavior, Fights, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Harm to Children, Having Faith, Hero Worship, Honesty, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Hospitals, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Injury, Injury Recovery, Innocence, Insults, Internal Conflict, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Justice, Katana, Laughter, Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, Male Antagonist, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Manipulation, Memes, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Link, Metaphors, Mind Manipulation, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Monsters, Multiple Selves, Name-Calling, Nurses & Nursing, Oblivious, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pain, Panic, Past Lives, Performing Arts, Physical Therapy, Play Fighting, Possession, Post-Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Punching, Rare Characters, References to Canon, References to Depression, Reminiscing, Responsibility, Revenge, School, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Sharing a Body, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smile, Soul Bond, Souls, Strategy & Tactics, Supernatural Elements, Surprises, Teasing, Teenage Drama, Teeth, Threats of Violence, Tournaments, Understanding, Urban Fantasy, Violence, Watching, Weapons, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Following his soul-shaking Duel with Kachidoki Isao, Sakaki Yuya visits Todo Yaiba in the hospital seeking some kind of absolution, afraid of the violence awakening inside him.





	Rebellion of Lightning

Rebellion of Lightning

Author’s Note: Set immediately after episode 39. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V series.

Pairing: Ambiguous Yuya x Yaiba, if you want to view it that way. Or not. It can also be treated as boys just being boys, teasing each other. The choice is up to you.

Summary:

Following his soul-shaking Duel with Kachidoki Isao, Sakaki Yuya visits Todo Yaiba in the hospital seeking some kind of absolution, afraid of the violence awakening inside him.

* * *

“Waiting two days to check up on me…You really are the coldblooded monster they say you are.”

“I’m not!”

“Oh yeah? Then what was that Duel? We watched the same playback, right? You _pierced_ that guy!”

“That wasn’t me! I’m not like that! I don’t – I don’t know what any of that was!”

Todo Yaiba frowned. He was in less than ideal shape from his own Duel. From his opponent unexpectedly _physically assaulting_ him to keep him from acquiring Action Cards. The wounds he suffered to his person hurt, but whatever Yuya was going through, the psychological trauma clearly had worse effects. Yaiba had never seen him this depressed.

Maybe he overstepped bringing up Yuya’s lateness.

“I get it. We have to keep up appearances. It would look unseemly if You Show Duel School’s pride and joy were caught being friendly with LDS’ Synchro Course’s ace.”

Modesty wasn’t Yaiba’s strong suit, and neither was sensitivity.

“Is that what you’re calling us? Friendly?” Yuya laughed.

 _There’s_ the Sakaki Yuya he knew!

“I’ve seen firsthand what a beast you can be. It’s not a bad thing.” Yaiba winked. “Kachidoki Isao had it coming. He turned me into his personal punching bag, so you bit back. I’m honoured, in fact.”

“I lift people up with my Duels. To make them smile. Not to inflict harm!”

“Because you’re an Entertainment Duelist following in your father’s footsteps! Yes, I get that too! Daddy issues, eh?”

Always telling it like it is.

“You lost control. You’re still you, Yuya. You’ll move past this.”

If only he could sense the malevolent rage growing inside, he wouldn’t be so quick to dismiss the teenager’s doubts.

Yuya smiled sadly.

“So? Who’s on the roster today?”

“Yuzu’s duelling Naname Mikiyo of Duel Girls Club.”

“A chick battle? Don’t let me hold you up! Get going!”

“I feel awful leaving you here.”

“The nurse doesn’t come by to take me to therapy for another ten minutes. Use your imagination.” Yaiba flashed his canines coyly.

“I swear, I don’t care if you’re injured! If I knew where your katana was, I’d smack you with it!”

“Feh! You can try!”


End file.
